1. Technical Field
The present inventions relate to containers and, more particularly, relate to containers with tubing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional flexible bags or rigid containers used to administer a primary fluid composition followed by the administration of a clear fluid composition, used for flushing either parenterally or gastro intestinally, are administered by way of two separate single compartment flexible bags or rigid containers. These two separate containers are currently referred to as a primary and secondary flexible bag or rigid container. These two single unit containers from which these fluid compositions are administered are usually connected to an electrical feeding pump with each unit having totally separate containers and their own individual, flexible thermoplastic tubing through which the fluids separately flow to reach the patient or other destination. When the fluid composition being administered from the primary container requires a secondary; fluid composition to be administered such as sterile water, or normal saline for a parenteral flush and tap water or bottled water for a gastro intestinal flush; needed to clear the primary fluid composition from it's original place from which it was previously administered, it usually requires that the flush be administered thru a separate flexible bag of rigid container or other fluid collection devices used for flushing, thus as mentioned before requires two different containers. Both the primary and the secondary flexible or rigid containers are currently hung in a separate location in close proximity of each other on a separate hook or hanging device which helps to complete the two container, fluid composition administration/flushing process.
Current pairs of conventional single unit flexible or rigid containers used together presently contain two separate fluid compositions that are at some point intended to be mixed and simultaneously administered together, thus administering one fluid composition mixture leaving no uncombined fluid composition behind to be administered separate from the other. An example of this occurs when a secondary clear fluid composition is needed to flush out the existing primary fluid composition currently being administered, thus current single unit single compartment flexible or rigid containers must receive a secondary clear fluid compositional flush from a secondary single or multiple compartment unit.
While such fluid administration and post flushing systems function generally satisfactorily, there are some disadvantages with the existing products. For example, the medical personnel administering the primary parenteral or gastro-intestinal fluid compositions must separately hang a second, separate container used for flushing or flush from another separate fluid collection device, such as a bottle of normal saline or the current 60 cc syringe used to flush gastro-intestinal feeding tubes after the completion of a scheduled feeding. Administering a secondary flush and/or clear fluid composition administration is not only time consuming, but is also not cost effective because it requires that the health care provider use some source of energy other than manual labor and that they purchase an additional flexible bag or rigid container, or other device used for a secondary administration of clear fluids used to administer the flush, such as a 60 cc syringe used for flushing after enteral feedings.
Thus it is desired to provide an improved container.